Puzzle Pieces
by truebluefangirl
Summary: A few months after TDWT has ended, Heather discovers she is pregnant. Now she must fit the pieces of the puzzle together to discover how it happened and who the father is. Better than it sounds, trust me! :p Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Five... four... three... two... one... now!" cried my sister, Lisa.

"I'm not looking," I said from inside the bathroom. "This is just pointless.

"Oh, come on, Heather! Like you said, you're probably not even pregnant."

"Which is exactly why this is pointless. And since when did you agree with me on that? You were the one who made me take this stupid test in the first place!"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I guess I'll look, but only to prove you wrong." I slowly opened my eyes, which had been tightly shut the whole time. When I saw the result, my jaw dropped.

I didn't realize I'd been standing there silently for so long until Lisa sopke again. "Well?" she asked. "What does it say?"

"It's positive." My voice was shaking.

"Ha!" cried Lisa. "I knew it!"

I opened the door and stepped outside. "But there's got t be some mistake," I continued. "I can't possibly be 4 MONTHS PREGNANT?" I screech, looking at the test again. "I mean, I'm a virgin... right?"

"You tell me." said Lisa. "Have you ever gotten high at a party or something?"

"Once. But we were so close to getting busted by the cops, we all just went home before things got _really_ bad."

"Well, has anything else like that happened, say, four months or so ago?"

"Not that I can... oh my God!" I said, as I realized how this had happened.

* * *

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Thinking

"Oh my God!" I said, as I realized how this had happened.

"What?" asked Lisa eagerly.

"Huh?"

"You just said 'Oh my God'."

"You mean I actually said that out loud?" I truthfully hadn't realized I had up until that point.

"Yeah, you did. So, what is it?"

"Oh... nothing. It's just that... I'm still getting over the shock of being pregnant, you know?"

"Sure," she said, obviously not believing me. And I didn't blame her. I wouldn't have believed myself either. "I thought you were a good liar, Heather, but this? This is just pathetic."

I _was _lying and it _was _pathetic. But I certainly wasn't about to tell Lisa that. If she knew the truth- if _anyone_ knew the truth, my life (well, the small part of it remaining) would be over. I opened my mouth to speak again, but I got cut off by Lisa. "Then again, you're 17, single, practically flunking out of school, and pregnant. You can't get much more pathetic than that, can you?" Normally I would have fought back, but today I was actually _grateful_ for that.

"So, anyway," Lisa went on. How're you gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

I took a moment to think about it. Mom and Dad had been on some sort of "romantic getaway" all week, and weren't coming back until the next day. That meant I didn't need to worry about them finding out that day, since Lisa knew I'd be keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't spill. "I don't know," I finally admitted.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell them sometime."

"I know. I'm just not ready for them to know yet. Promise you won't tell them? Or anyone else?"

She sighed. "Fine," she said disapointedly. Then her face lit up. "But can I be in the room when you tell them?"

_Absolutely NOT _I thought. But If I told Lisa that, she'd tell our parents for sure. Heck, she'd probably post it online. "Maybe," I said. She grinned. I scowled. "You're _loving _that I'm in this mess, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smirk. With that she headed into her room. I did the same, shut the door, and flopped onto my bed. I had a _lot_ to think about.

* * *

48 hours later...

I'd thought a _lot_ about what to do, and made sure Lisa hadn't told anyone my secret.

I was in my car, driving down an unfamiliar street, which, for some reason, made what I was about to do seem even more scary than it already was.

See, after almost two entire days of thinking, I finally realized that there would be no need to tell anyone about my pregnancy if i wasn't pregnant, right?

I turned the corner and parked in a space in the clinic's lot. I got out of the car and slowly walked up to the doors of the building where I would get my abortion.

Right when I'm about to walk in I hear a voice calling to me from behind.

"Heather!"

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter sucked, but the next chapter will be waaaay better (and hopefully longer, too!)**

**Oh, and the next chapter will not be in Heather's POV, it will be in a mystery character's! If you correctly guess who it is before I post the next chapter, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter, and review all your stories on here! :D**

**HINT: The next chapter will be in the POV of the person who called to Heather at the end of this chapter!**


	3. Four Months

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this story! I was debating with myself about whether or not I should post this chapter (I kept trying to find ways to make it better) but I realized if I want the story to be able to continue and be really good later on, I would need to keep this chapter the way I originally had it.**

**Oh, and last chapter I asked everyone to guess who was calling to Heather at the end of the chapter. No one guessed right (which wasn't too surprising since I tried to make it a challenge). The people that the reviewers guessed it was going to be are: ****Alejandro (the most popular guess. Don't worry, he'll be in the story soon!), Duncan, Owen, Courtney or Izzy. The person who was calling to Heather (who is also the POV that this next chapter will be in) is...**

* * *

"Heather!" I called as I ran up to her. She spun around with a surpried look on her face.

"Sierra?" she asks in shock.

"What are _you_ doing here?" we both asked at the exact same time.

"Well," she began "I...um...I..." She was obviously trying to think up a lie, and doing a horrible job of it. "I'm, uh, here to... buy some milk in that store, right there." She pointed to the 7-Eleven behind her. "Yeah, that's why I'm here," she finished. Not exactly her best work.

"Oh, so you live around here? I haven't seen you around before," I said, trying to get the truth out of her. I very well knew she didn't live around the area. In fact, I knew her exact address. I knew the exact address of everyone on Total Drama. Well, almost everyone. Izzy moved around a lot since the RCMP was still after her, so it was harder for me to track her down.

"I don't. I live over an hour away. I came here because the convenience store by my place was all out of milk." She said it almost as if she was proud of her little lie. But that only lasted a few seconds, until she realized how stupid what she said was.

I noticed she was holding something in her right hand. It looked like some kind of flier. "Hey, what's this?" I asked, grabbing the paper out of her hands. (Yes, it wasn't exactly the _nicest _thing to do, but think about it. Would she actually have shown it to me if I hadn't?)

"No!" Heather cried, trying to snatch it back from me. I held it behind my back, then pretended to stare at something over her shoulder. After a couple seconds, she spun around to see what I was looking at **(A/N: Try doing that next time you want to focus someone's attention away from you. It works _sooooooo _much better than the "Hey, look at that!" trick.)** and I quickly read over the paper.

"Hey!" she said when she realized I'd tricked her. She grabbed the flier out of my hands and crumpled it into a ball. But she was too late. I'd already finished reading it. I looked at her with a smug smile on my face. She looked at me with a face of panic. "How much did you read?" she asked quietly.

"Everything." I replied. "Now tell me for real this time, Heather. Why are you here?"

Heather sighed and uncrumpled the flier. She held it out for me to look at again. It was an ad for the building next door to 7-Eleven, an obstetrics clinic.

I read over the flier again, then looked back up at Heather. She looked at me. We stared at each other for what felt like hours, until she took a deep breath and whispered, "I-I'm pregnant." Then she burst into tears.

For some reason (I honestly have no clue why) I believed her right away this time. You might think it was because she was crying, but Heather had fake cried before, more than once I might add. Like I said, I didn't (and still don't) know why I believed her, but I did.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried as I realized what I'd just discovered. "Did you _just_ find out?"

She nods. "Two days ago," she whispered.

"OMG! How far along are you?"

"Four months." By that point, I could barely hear her.

"Oh! So have you-Wait, did you say four months?"

She nods again, then gets up, runs back to her car, and drives away.

_Hey, weren't we still on TDWT four months ago? _I thought._ Heather couldn't have gotten pregnant then. She's lying to me again! Unless... OMG!_

I whipped out my cell and called a cab (I didn't have a car, and Heather lived over an hour away). Ten minutes later, the taxi arrived and I was on my way to solving this puzzle...

* * *

**Oooo, so now that Sierra knows Heather`s secret, who knows what could happen next? Well, I do! :D**

**BTW, part of the next chapter will involve an interview with Heather. (It sounds weird, I know, but it'll all make sense soon!) Anyway, if you could please send in some suggestions for questions (preferably pnes about TDWT and/or Alejandro) that would be greatly appreciated! I might not use all of them, but please send them in anyway! Thank you!**

**Thanks soooooooooooo much for reading this! See you next chapter!**


	4. Interview

**A/N:Thanks to all who have reviewed, subbed, faved, etc. :) And a special thank you to those who sent in questions to be featured in this next chapter (although not all of them were used, sorry)! :D Here it is!**

**A/N: This chapter begins 1 hour after the last chapter ended.**

I parked my car on the driveway and ran straight into the house. "Mom! Dad!" I called. "I need to tell you something!"

After that whole thing with Sierra at the clinic, I realized I had to tell my parents I was pregnant before they found out from some random stranger who'd read all about it on Sierra's blog. She'd probably ran right home after I left to be the first to post the story. Oh, why had I even told her in the first place? Why did I think I could trust her?

"Coming!" called Mom. Her and Dad headed into the living room and I followed. They sat on the couch. I stood in front of them, took a deep breath, and...

"Before you say anything," Dad said before I could speak. "We know." Right away, I knew he was talking about my pregnancy, meaning Lisa had ratted me out. Strangely though, despite the fact that they were probably going to disown me, I didn't feel any anger or fear whatsoever. For some weird reason, in that moment I only felt relief.

I opened my mouth to speak again, but just as I was about to, the doorbell rang. "I'll get ," I said.

I headed over to the front door. To my surprise, there stood Sierra. She had her laptop bag around her shoulder. This could only mean one thing.

Trouble.

"Heather, honey, who is it?" Mom called to me from the living room.

"Just a friend!" I replied as I dragged Sierra up the stairs. "We're just gonna go hang out upstairs, okay? We can continue our little, uh, talk later on."

I didn't stick around to hear Mom's answer. I just finished climbing up the staris, pulled Sierra into my room, and locked the door behind us.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Sierra. "Okay, let's get this over with." I began. "I'm pregnant. You know it, I know it, my family knows it. Let's keep it that way." She looked at me with a confused expression. "I mean between us." She still looked confused. I sighed in frustration. "As in, don't tell anyone about it!" I cried.

"Ohhhhh." she said. "Don't worry, Heather. I won't tell anyone... else." She said that last word quietly, almost silently, but I heard it anyway. Oh, great. She'd already posted it on her blog! Soon it would be all over the web, and my life (or what was left of it) would officially be over.

I grabbed her and held her against the wall. "Who'd you tell?" I demanded, glaring at her.

She looked panicked for a few seconds, then smiled mischievously at me, but she didn't say anything. I couldn't bear the suspense. "WHO?" I yelled even louder.

"Be on my Total Drama Vlog interview segment as my next guest," she said. "And I'll tell you."

I could tell right away there was no changing her mind, so I decided not to bother trying. I stepped away from Sierra and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Where and when?"

She grinned, then glanced briefly at her watch. "Here and now!" She sat down on my bed and pulled out her laptop. Then she gestured for me to come sit next to her. I did so relectantly.

I must've looked worried, because the next thing she said was "Don't worry, Heather. All you have to do is answer questions. There'll probably only be a few, anyway, since I only let people know about it a little while ago."

That just made me even more worried than I already was. _That's just great. _I thought. _She HAS told the world I'm pregnant. But I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, is there?_

"Okay!" Sierra said as she turned on her webcam. "We're on live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." She tilted the webcam towards herself. "Welcome back to Total... Drama... Vlog!" she said, imitating all those lame introductions to the Total Drama episodes that Chris did. "Today we have a special guest with us live in the studio!" Studio? Since when was my bedroom ever a studio? "She's competed on 3 seasons of Total Drama, please welcome... Heather!"

Sierra turend the camera to face me. I tried to smile, but I don't think I did a very good job.

She turned the webcam back to herself. "She'll be answering questions sent in by YOU!" she continued, pointing to the camera in what was probably the cheesiest way possible. Then she angled the camera so it would face both of us. "Our first question comes from AlexTheFork. 'How did it feel when Al had more people rooting for him then for you?'"

I rolled my eyes and tried to act the way I normally would. "Like I care what all those losers think of me."

"Okay," said Sierra. "Next question is from Blackarachniafan018. 'Would you like to compete in a 4th season of Total Drama?'"

I scoffed. "What do _you _think?" I said, as if it were the most obvious question in the world. This was surprisingly easy. All I had to do was pretend I was talking to Lindsay or Zeke or someone, and I seemed like... _myself_ again. Truth is, I felt strange after World Tour, and like a completely different person after I found out about my pregnancy. It felt kind of comforting to know the "old" me was still somewhere inside me, especially since the "new" me seemed to be nothing more than a scared little girl.

"And we have another question from Blackarachniafan018!" said Sierra. "'Do you feel sorry for what you did to Alejandro back in Hawaii, and do you still like Alejandro?'"

I froze. I recongnized this question, I'd asked myself it every day since the end of TDWT. But didn't know the answer to it.

I took a deep breath as Sierra zoomed the camera in on me. "No." I said, unsure of whether I meant it or not.

Sierra and I stayed silent for a moment, neither one of us knowing what to say next. Finally, she spoke. "Our final question is from BeyondYourWildestDreams! 'First off, what you did to Alejandro is the final episode of TDWT was _so sad_." Sierra paused for a couple of seconds before continuing. "'Anyway, what I wanted to ask was this: How would you react if you dscovered you were pregant with his child?'"

For a second I froze again. Then I realized something, the question said the words _would _and _if_, not _did_! So Sierra _hadn't _told anyone I was pregnant! Which meant... I was doing this interview for no reason. Sierra had tricked me. Luckily, I'm a quick thinker, and I came up with a reply that would shock everyone...

* * *

**So what do you think Heather will say? The next chapter will say so! R&R! See ya soon! :D**


	5. The Suspense Builds

**Before we begin, I'd just like to thank each and every one of you readers with a virtual cookie! Here you go! *hands everyone a virtual cookie* Enjoy the cookie and the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

_I realized something, the question said the words **would** and** if**, not **did**! So Sierra hadn't told anyone I was pregnant! Which meant... I was doing this interview for no reason. Sierra had tricked me. Luckily, I'm a quick thinker, and I came up with a reply that would shock everyone..._

**_Heather POV:_**

"Okay, first off, I would _never ever **ever**_ have his baby," I began in my usual tone of voice I use when I'm pissed off. "But if I did, I'd stay calm about it, I guess..." my voice trailed off, then suddenly got very loud and harsh. "Then have it and kill it at birth!" I finished with a wicked grin.

Sierra, who'd been staring at me with her jaw hanging since I'd mentioned staying calm about being pregant with kid, managed to compose herself and quickly turned the camera to face herself again (probably to stop me from saying anything else about the, uh, subject). "Well, that's it for today!" she said rapidly. "Tune in next Sunday for our exciting interview with Noah's sister's husband's hairdresser's cousin's teacher's brother!" She shut off the webcam, closed her laptop, and turned to face me, a panicked expression on her face.

"You're not really going to kill the kid at birth, are you?" she asked, and grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Wait, why wouldn't you just abort it now instead?"

"No, of course not!" I said. "Besides, who said I'm having Alejandro's kid, anyway?"

She let go of me and began to laugh. "Seriously? Are you trying to tell me that there's actually a possibility that four months ago, you could have done it with any other guy besides him? I mean come on. We were stuck on a plane for crying out loud! There's no way anyone besides and the remaining contestants could have gotten on a _plane_, unless we were at one of our stops. And even then, there was hardly anyone else around, let alone anyone worth _doing it _with."

"True, but what about the interns?"

"What about them?"

"Well, for all you know I could've done it with one of them."

"No, all the interns, except for the ones who served in first class, were on the other side of the plane. There's no way you could've done it with any of them."

"What about the people on the train on the road trip?"

"What people? The only people on the train with you besides were the train driver, Ezekiel, and a bunch of animals." I looked at her funny. _How would she know that? _I thought. Sierra must've read my mind, because the next thing she said was. "I saw every episode of World Tour at least ten times."

So Sierra hadn't changed much. Oddly enough, I was comforted by that. I guess it was because I knew there were so many changes on the way, and it felt nice to know that some things were still just like they were before I realized I was pregnant.

"Face it, Heather," Sierra continued. "There are no other possibilities. You are pregnant with Alejandro's baby."

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and stared at my small baby bump. Thank God I wasn't showing _that_ much yet. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would be, though.

After a minute, I finally began to speak. "Hey, who'd you tell about my pregnancy?" I asked, remembering our little deal.

"Oh, no one really..."

"_Sierra_." I said impatiently. "We had a deal, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Heather-"

"Who did you tell?"

"It's not like it's _that _big a-"

"_Who. Did. You. Tell._"

She opened her mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang before she could do so. "That must be them now!" she cried. "I'll get it!" she called as she ran out of my room and down the stairs. _Oh no._ I thought.

But there was nothing I could do. I'd already heard Sierra open the door. She sounded like she was talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. My thoughts soon drifted off to how this had all began...

* * *

**There you go! This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer, but I wanted the end to be extra-suspenseful.**

**Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Let me know by answering these questions. I will tell you the true answers in the next chapter!**

**1. Who is the father of Heather's baby?**

**2. How did "this" all begin? (Please don't just say, "Heather and *insert name here* had sex." BE SPECIFIC!)**

**3. Who is at the door?**

**4. How are Heather's parents going to deal with this?**

**See you next chapter! :D**


	6. Looking Back

**I absolutely LOVED your predictions for this chaper! Now it's time to see if they were right or ot. Here we go!**

* * *

I thought back to how this had all began...

_It was the night I'd won the Condor challenge, and had brought Alejandro to first class with me._

_"So Heather..." he began seductively._

_"I thought I told you not to get any ideas."_

_"Oh, come on. You can't honestly be saying that you haven't fallen for me."_

_"Who would fall for **you**?"_

_"Bridgette, Lindsay, LeShawna, Courtney-"_

_"I am a **way** stronger player than any and all of **them,**" I said, cutting him off._

_"You're just as strong a competetor as them. Well, you might be a bit more so than Lindsay. But when you resist me, all you are doing is admitting you're weak."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If you were stronger than them, you'd be able to indulge in me **without **losing focus on the game. But all you do is say that you won't buy into it. You know your weaknesses better than they knew about theirs. That doesn't change what you weaknesses **are**."_

_"What?"_

_"You only resist because you know if you don't, you'll lose focus, which shows weakness. A strong competetor would be able to do pretty much whatever they wanted **without **losing their concentration. So, by always saying things like 'I'm resisting his charms so I can stay focused on the game', you've basically spent the entire season telling everyone that am a weakness of yours."_

_"Ha!" I said while trying as hard as I could not to blush. "You think you're a weakness of mine? I could 'indulge' in you without losing my game!"_

_"Oh yeah? Prove it."_

_"How?"_

_He pulled me into a hot kiss. I could go on and on describing it, but let's just say that little kiss on the volcano was **nothing **__compared to this. After a minute, he pulled away looked into my eyes, then suddenly pushed me against the wall and began to kiss me rapidly. Not just on my lips, but on my forehead, cheeks, and neck. The next thing I knew, we were on the floor, with Alejandro lying on top of me._

___I realized what was coming next, and started to feel nervous and began to shake a little. I'd spent all this time trying to convince him that I was experienced with this kind of... um, stuff, when I'd never gone anywhere beyond making out before. Now we were about to have sex, and I had no clue about what I was going to do. I was still a virgin, and I knew Alejandro probably wasn't. Would he be able to tell I was one? Probably, but there was nothing I could do about it now..._

___The next thing I remembered was waking up fully dressed in one of the yellow first class chairs, unsure if what had happened the previous night was real, or merely a dream of mine. You know, one of those dreams where you wake up right before the most exciting or scary part happens._

Of course, I know now that it really _had _happened, but I didn't know then, especially since didn't ever mention it. He didn't even subtley hint about it once. So it remained a mystery until the day I saw the little pink plus sign.

By this time, Sierra still hadn't come back. I wondered what was going on downstairs, and decided to go check it out.

When I got to the bottom of the staircase, I saw my parents talking to an hyper Sierra and a nervous-looking Cody (I should've known Sierra would tell him I was pregnant) while my brother Damien, and my sisters Lisa and Maria watched. Dad was asking Cody questions such as "Are you the father of the child?" in a police-like manner. Cody was stammering nervously in reply, and Sierra bounced around, answering all the questions for him. Mom looked worried. She probably thought Dad was about to strangle one (or both) of them or something. Damien, Lisa, and Maria watched from a safe distance away, while tryng not to laugh. Obviously, Dad hadn't seen the show, at least not World Tour anyway, because if he _had _watched it, he'd have know that there was no way _Cody _could've been the father.

Suddenly, all seven of them noticed me and were instantly quiet and frozen. "Uh, hi guys," I said nervously.

"Um, hey Heather," said Cody meekly, while eyeing my dad, probably to ensure he wouldn't kill him while he wasn't looking.

"See Heather!" said Sierra. "I only told Cody about this! You didn't have anything to worry about."

_Yeah, except for the possibility of my dad killing him. _I thought.

"Heather," said Mom. "Your dad and I would like to talk to you in the kitchen."

_Uh-oh._ I though. Mom and Dad headed over towards the kitchen. I slowly followed him. Sierra, Cody, Damien, Lisa, and Maria trailed behind me.

"Alone," explained Mom. "Come along now, Heather. We don't have all day."

I didn't like the sound of that last sentence one bit. Were they just trying to get this over with so I could pack up and leave the house sooner?

Mom opened her mouth to say something, but I began to speak before she could. "Look, I know you're very 'disappointed' in me,"

"Yes we are ve-" began Dad, but I interrupted him.

"And I know you're going to kick me out, so I'll just save you the trouble. I'll go stay with Sierra. I'm sure her and her mom would be happy to have me, unlike certain people around here."

Mom and Dad both opened their mouths again, but I left the kitchen before they could say anything. I wasn't about to listen to an hour's worth of crap from them when we all knew the end result would be what I managed to squeeze into thirty seconds worth of words.

With Sierra in tow, I stormed upstairs, packed my things, and all three of us (Sierra, Cody, and I) were out of the house within half an hour.

* * *

**So what will happen now? Let me know what YOU think!**


	7. News

I'd been a little worried about Sierra's reaction when I told her I told my parents I was going to move into her place. It turned out out I didn't need to be, though, because Sierra had actually planned ahead for this.

"OMG!" cried Sierra after I'd explained to her and Cody what had happened downstairs in the kitchen with my parents. "I knew this would happen! I called my mom on the way over here and told her to set up the guest room for you!"

"You told your mom I'm pregnant?"

"No, silly! Of course not! I told her that you had a new summer job in our town but lived too far away to commute back and forth five days a week, so you needed a place to stay. She said yes right away!"

"Are you sure she didn't seem suspicious or anything?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I could handle living somewhere where I would be "under the microscope" 24/7. I mean, I'd already had to deal with it last season, and look where I was now: pregnant, kicked out of my own house, and forced to live with a creepy stalker and her creepy stalker mother!

"No," said Sierra. "But then again, she didn't exactly have a chance to, because I hung up as soon as I got the go-ahead from her.

I wanted to turn and run, but I couldn't because we'd arrived at Sierra's place. Sierra's mom must've heard us coming, because she opened the door as soon when we were only halfway up the driveway. Sierra ran up the steps to hug her, pulling Cody along behind her. The three of them made a sort of group hug sandwich, with Sierra and her mom as the slices of bread, and Cody smushed in the middle.

"Hi sweetie!" she exclaimed. "Hi Cody. Sierra, where's Heather?"

"I'm, um, right here," I said quietly.

She came running down the steps to hug me. Let me tell you, her hugs were as tight as Sierra's. I let her hug me anyway, just so she wouldn't get suspicious of me or anything.

Once she (finally) let go of me, all four of us headed inside the house.

"Sierra, why don't you and Cody carry Heather's bags up to her room, while I show Heather around the place. Okay?"

She never got an answer to that question, as Sierra was already halfway up the staircase, dragging my bags and Cody along with her.

"Heather, let's sit down for a minute, shall we?"

_Uh-oh. _I thought. _This is it. She knows._

"Um..." I said, trying to think quickly. "I thought you were going to give me a tour of the place."

"Oh! That's right," she said. I was glad that I'd distracted her. "Kitchen, bathroom, living room, laundry room, basement, upstairs." she said. "That's pretty much it. It _is _a small house, after all. Now, let's sit down and talk." She led me over to the couch in the living room, and we sat down. "I know." she said.

"What do you know?" I asked, while silently praying that she wouldn't say...

"That you're pregnant. I know."

I knew Sierra had told her! She'd only said she hadn't just to get me over there! I wanted to yell and scream and go kill Sierra, but in reality all I did was say "Oh."

"Before you say anything else, Sierra didn't tell me. I figured it out myself." She seemed to be very proud of this fact.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, as you probably know, I've seen every episode of season 3 several times."

I nodded, even though I hadn't known this.

"I could tell that you and that Alejandro boy liked each other after the first few episodes. I kept a close eye on you two, because, let's face it, you two were just so damn adorable together!" she let out a squeal just like Sierra would have if this had been her talking, which was good, as this probably distracted her from the fact that my face had turned bright red at the mention of Alejandro's name. "Anyway, in that episode near the end of the season where you woke up after spending the noght wth him, I could tell right away that you two had, y'know... uh, yeah. So when Sierra called me earlier today, I figured you were either pregnant, or had turned into an alter-ego, kind of like how Izzy became E-Scope and Brainzilla and all those other cazy people. When you showed up, you seemed like yourself, well, yourself if you were pregnant, which you are! So there you go!"

I didn't see how that was enough evidence to show that Alejandro had gotten me pregnant, but that didn't change the fact that she was still right. I was more confused at her facial expression, anywa. She seemed... _happy_. No, happy would be an understatement. She seemed excited and thrilled. I was relieved and puzzled at the same time. Wasn't she angry or disappointed in me at _all_?" She _was _a mom, after all, even if she wasn't _my _mom. I decided not to question it. After all, wasn't this a _good _thing?

"Ooh!" she squealed. "And here's the best part! I've already booked you a prenatal appointment where you will have you're first ultrasound! They'll probably prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you to take, and draw blood and stuff like that, but it'll be fun!"

_Wow. _I thought. _Like mother, like daughter._

"Can I ask one question?" I asked.

"Sure dear, anything!"

"When _is_ the appointment?"

She checked her watch. "About an month from now, when you'll be 20 weeks along. Why don't you head upstairs and get settled?"

"Okay... thanks."

She gave me another bone-crushing hug. "Anytime sweetie!"

**_1 Month Later..._**

The four of us (Sierra had forced Cody to come with us) were sitting in a waiting room, anticipating the appointment, well, Sierra and her mom were, anyway. Cody seemed to be a bit bored, and I was just plain scared.

A nure waled into the waiting room. "Heather Chang?" she said.

I raised my hand slightly. "That's me," I said.

She smiled at me. "Follow me, please."

The four of us followed her down a hallway and into a fairly small room. Inside the room was a fancy computer, some sort of bed, and a couple of machines.

"Now Heather," said the nurse. Just sit down here." She led me over to the bed, and everyone crowded around me. She then asked asked all the usual pregnancy questions they ask in the movies, and then did all the regular checkup stuff, and then she drew some blood.

"Okay," she said when she had finished. "You seem very healthy, but we are going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins for you." I nodded. "Dr. Andrews will be here in just a minute for your ultrasound, so just sit tight until she arrives." With that she left, leaving us to wait for Dr. Andrews to arrive.

"Hey Heather," said Cody. "Um, are you going to find out the gender? Because I've heard it's bad luck to find out before the baby is born... just saying."

"OMG!" cried Sierra and her mom in unison. "Me too!"

"Then it's settled," said Sierra's mom. "You're not going to find out the gender of you're baby."

I opened my mouth to object, and in walked a short lady with straight brown hair and glasses in a lab coat. "Hello," she said, shaking all of our hands. "I'm Dr. Andrews, the ultrasound technician." She smiled. "Let's have a look at your baby, shall we?"

She instructed me to lie down on the bed, and put the curtain that blocks the bottom half of your body up. She ushered the others to stand on the side where my head was. "Trust me," she told Cody. "If you look at that area of your girlfriend today, you'll never-"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_, there, lady," interrupted Sierra. "He," she pointed to Cody. "Is _not _her boyfriend, and she," she pointed to me. "Is _not _his girlfriend, got that? And before you say anything else, he is _not_ the father. _Understand_?" she said, getting up in Dr. Andrews' face. Her mom grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Got it," Dr. Andrews said calmly. "And I was just kidding. No one, not even me, is going to see that area of Heather today. Now Heather, just lift up your shirt." I did so. "That's it. Now, this might feel a little cold," she warned, before rubbing the jelly on my stomach.

A little cold? I felt as cold as I'd felt when we were in the Yukon, _without coats_, might I remind you. I soon got used to the feeling, though, and before I knew it, I could see my baby on the computer screen.

''So," said Dr. Andrews this is your baby, here's the head, and here's the abdomen." She pointed to each part as she described it.

"OMG! Sooooooo cute!" cried Sierra and her mother in unison again.

I glanced at Cody, he just looked amazed.

"Now, said Dr. Andrews after about ten minutes. "Do you want to know the gender?"

"NO NO NO!" yelled Sierra and her mom, plugging their ears and singing that annoying "lalalalalalalalala" song.

"Yes," I said.

She studied the screen for a couple of minutes, then smiled and said "It's a little girl," I smiled, bigger than I had in a long time.

When we left fifteen minutes later, Sierra and her mom were _still_singing the "lalalalalalalalala" song, wich was getting on both mine and Cody's nerves, especially because everyone in the waiting room was staring at us as we exited the office.. "Guys!" I yelled. "It's over! You can stop now!" They kept on singing.

Cody and I spent the next twenty minutes trying to get them to stop singing, but nothing worked until...

"Fine!" said Cody. "I'll do it!"

_Do what?_ I wondered. I didn't have to wonder for very long, however, as Cody walked straight up to Sierra, took a deep breath, and kissed her on the lips. They kissed for almost five minutes. When they were done, all three of them fainted. Sierra and her om due to the excitement, and Cody due to the lack of oxygen.

"Well," I said as I looked at them lying there on the sidewalk. "That worked."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! R&R please and thank you! :D**


	8. Plans and Preparations

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. Thanks to all for being so incredibly patient! :D**

**This was actually the hardest chapter to write so far, because I didn't really have a plan for it (except for the end of the chapter), even though I do have a plan for the later chapters of the story.**

**Here is chapter 8!**

* * *

When Sierra, her mom, and Cody all finally got up, Sierra's mom announced that she was treating us all to dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town: Mike's Bar and Grill. (It was a pretty small town, so there were only three restaurants in total, and two of them were coffee shops.)

We headed over to Mike's, and got settle in a booth. Soon, a waitress came to take our orders. I was pretty sure the waitress recongnized us from the show, but she didn't say anything. However, I was _definitely_ sure that when she was taking my order, she was staring at my stomach (my purse was on top of it to hide my baby bump, but it didn't cover it completely).

The same thing happened at least three more times during the meal. Seriously, didn't these people have anything better to do with their lives than stare at a pregnant girl? Sheesh. If you ask me, they should've just watched one of those teen pregnancy shows. At least those girls _want _to be watched.

Apart from that, the evening was pretty uneventful. That is, until waaaaaaaay later that night when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Heather? Heather? Are you awake?" It was Sierra.

"Yeah, barely. Why?"

"Can I come in?"

I didn't really want her to, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I let her. Besides, whatever she wanted from me would take far less time to take care of than repeatedly telling her to leave me alone and go to sleep. "Fine," I said groggily.

Sierra burst into the room and jumped onto my bed. "Okay..." She began, then took a deep breath and started to speak so quickly that I could barely understand her. "I know I said I didn't want to know that it was a boy or a girl, but that was just because of Cody not wanting to know, and of course I did too, because, it was Cody, duh, and-"

"It's a girl, now go to sleep," I said cutting her off. I hoped she would leave, but she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug instead.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed.

"Shhh! You'll wake up your mom. And not so tight, okay? You'll hurt her." _And me._ I thought.

"Sorry," she said quietly, releasing me from the hug. "It's just that this is soooo great! Now we can make a list of baby girl names, and get the nursery all ready for her, and go shopping for those cute little mother-daughter outfits like the ones my mom and me have-"

I gagged, interrupting her again. "Matching outfits?" I said in disgust. "No way. But shopping doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I need some maternity clothes anyway. How about this. We go to sleep now, and then we'll be ready to go to the mall bright and early tomorrow morning. How does that-"

I never finished that question, because Sierra had already left the room. _Well, that's one way to get rid of her. _I thought, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sierra ran into my room at exactly 7:02 a.m., and began shaking me roughly. "Come on, Heather! Up up up! We'd better get going if we wanna be at the mall when it opens!"

"Sierra," I groaned, barely awake. "The mall doesn't open for three hours."

"Yeah, but it's almost an hour's drive away, and besides, the early bird gets the worm!"

"Oh yeah? Well, last time I checked, I'm not a bird, and I don't like worms." I rolled over to go back to sleep, but Sierra wouldn't let me. She began to drag me out of my bed. "Sierra!" I screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you up, duh! Now get dressed and lets's go! We'll grab breakfast on the way."

I groaned. "Fine, but only on one condition."

"What?"

"You leave me alone until 8:00 so that I can get ready in peace."

"Okay! TTYL!" and then she was gone.

* * *

"So," said Sierra as we were walking around the maternity store in the mall. "Do you know what you're going to name her yet?"

I shook my head. "No. I thought a lot about it last night, actually, but I didn't come up with anything." Then I asked a question I would soon regret. "Do you have any good names for her?"

"Ooh! Yeah, totally! How about Codierra?"

"But I thought that's what you were gonna name _your_ daughter someday."

"Well, yeah. But I thought about it and decided that your baby deserved a really pretty name, since she had to endure all that tension between her mommy and her daddy back on the show-"

"What do you mean all that tension? Alejandro and I didn't have sex until practically the end, and most of the tension between us happened way before that..." I trailed off as I realized what I'd just said.

Sierra hopped up and down while squealing like a pig. "Eeeeeee! OMG, I knew that Alejandro was the dad all along! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She hugged me and began jumping around the store. I felt my cheeks burning. I was glad we were the only customers in the store, and that the salespeople were paying no attention to us whatsoever, because she was really embarassing me.

"So you _do_ love him!" she cried when she'd hopped back over to me.

"I never said I _loved_ him. I said I had _sex_ with him. They are two completely different things."

"And when that Lady Gaga song about you two was on the radio on the way over here, you turned it off because it was giving you a 'headache'. Give it up, Heather! Everyone knows you looooooove Alejandro!"

"Okay, then, explain this. If I _did_ love Alejandro ,why would I have pushed him off the volcano in the World Tour Finale? Answer that, 'genius'!"

Sierra didn't say anything. She just stood there with this weird look on her face. "Ha!" I said.

* * *

That was the last anyone spoke of Alejandro for the next two months. However, at my seven-month prenatal appointment...

Sierra, her mom, Cody, and I were all talking with Dr. Andrews about the plan for the last two months of my pregnancy, when Cody asked an interesting question.

"Heather, since Alejandro won't be there for the uh, birth, um..."

"Alejandro is the father, I presume?" asked Dr. Andrews.

"No!" I said, my cheeks turning red.

"Yes!" said the other three.

"It's okay, Heather," said the doctor. "Go on with your question."

"Well," said Cody. "What I was going to ask was, since he won't be there, who do you want to be with you when you have the baby?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but I guess having you and Sierra there would be nice."

"Okay," said Sierra's mom, scribbling something on a sketchpad. "How about this, I'll start working from home now so I can be there in case Heather, who's usually home on the weekdays anyway," (I was taking online classes so I wouldn't have to face the humiliation of being pregnant at a regular school) "goes into labour. If she does, we'll pick up Sierra and Cody from school and head to the hospital. Is everyone following me?" We all nodded. "Good. On the weekends, Sierra and Cody when he's around, will take turns staying with Heather so at least one of you will be there with her when she goes into labour. Okay?" We all nodded again.

I felt happy that someone was going to be with me when I gave birth, but I was _not _looking forward to two months of people following me everywhere I went. Cody's shifts would be okay, but he wasn't around as much as Sierra and her mom (well, obviously, it was their house I was staying at). I could kiss my privacy goodbye for the next few months.


End file.
